potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Paradox Overlord/A war hungry England
I announced nearly a month ago that I'd be retiring from POTCO on the 19th for good, but for some reason, in the days that followed that announcement, the violence escalated drastically, particularly by attacks from English soldiers/pussies. 1.) Jason deleted Casa Di Royale. NOW, before everyone starts PMS'ing, " HE'S NOT BRITISH". You're correct. At the time he was not, but what put you at fault was this. After he did this, you accepted him, made blogs glorifying him, and even officered him in your guild, which pissed off several other officers as they'd worked for their ranks, and all he'd done is committed a random act of violence against his only true friend. Now, me being the kind person I am, went hat and hand and not only told you idiots to stop attacking Blake, but I also went to Blake, and explained to him that he should stay with England for the sake of RP. 2.) Even without a guild, the tyranny's thirst went unquenched. A few days later, after letting Richard Sternsilver on my account to upgrade my ship, as it wasn't working on my computer, Sven Daggersteel and Johnny Goldtimbers, (Apparently the British government), ordered him to delete my account, and stated that if he didn't, they'd exile him. I don't believe they even have that authority, as when you give the military authority to do something like that.... it's called an oligarchy, (basically what North Korea is). If that's what you're trying to model after, then by all means, continue down that path, and in a month when the "England's demise" blog-forecast comes true, come bitch to me. 3.) I've been notified by several people on Facebook who joined the EITC after Casa was deleted under the instruction of Mark O'Fury, one of my generals, that Jason is telling everyone, "I won the war! I deleted Pearson Wright! I deleted all 500 people of Casa Di Royale"... Well, buddy, you didn't delete Carlos, and you didn't win the war, considering you're still attacking anyone you get the chance to, and you only booted 50 people out of Casa Di Royale, a breath-taking 10% of its members! Good job! You certainly deserve the recognition you're getting. Honestly, when thinking of Jason, I think of the Conecticut shooter. You attacked innocent people, after I'd announced I was leaving, people that you didn't even know, YOUR OWN people, and then took CREDIT for it, Jesus Christ, at least the metally retarded gunman in Conecticut had the decency to shoot himself after he'd seen what he'd done. 4.) Even after Sven Daggersteel, Jason, Johnny Goldtimbers, and several other members of England and the EITC had caused all this destruction, they continued to take part in discrimination, manipulation, and violence. Jason, without any evidence what so ever, went on The PPW and tried persuading Jack Pistol into believing that Dog Sharkidd was a vandalizer, simply because he's loyal to me. What's truly sad is, Dog Sharkidd is the person paying for his access. Similar story here? I pay for boogie, I get deleted. Dog pays for Jason, he gets infinitely banned for being loyal to Pearson Wright on a game which in no way impacts the PPW. So when you really get to the spear's point, it comes down to a bunch of broke ass idiots, that can't afford their own access, deleting guilds and accounts, and lying for acceptance. P.S., here's the evidence for all you insecure dumb asses that can't believe the truth presented right before your impaired eyes. "Jack darksteel = Dog Sharkkidd that works for Pearson Wright and unless you want more vandels block him NOW from PPW" - Jason Category:Blog posts